Scenes of Benlie
by Ben 10 Superfan 101
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots of Benlie. Some might even be song-fics. It's my first romance series so go easy on me.
1. The Setting Sun

I gazed out of the windshield into the horizon. I had parked my car on a hill over-looking Bellwood. The sun was about to set and Julie and I wanted to see the best of it. I got out first and went over to Julie's side and opened the door and offered my hand to her as a sign of chivalry. She smiled at the cheesy gesture and accepted my outstretched hand.

Once she was out of the car, I led her to a perfect spot that I had prepared earlier today, and I prayed to God that it was still there. To my great relief everything was still intact. The blanket was laid out perfectly underneath a weeping willow, with a perfect view of the sunset. A picnic basket was set in the middle of the blanket, containing the dinner that Gwen had made for us, with a soda bottle sticking out of the top (Diet Sierra Mist because I couldn't have a lot of sugar).

"It's cheesy, I know but-," I started, but Julie put a finger on my lips to silence me.

"It's perfect Ben," she said, gesturing to what I had laid out. "And the sunset is beautiful."

"But not as beautiful as you, Jules," I said, taking her in my arms. I thought she would laugh at that bit of cheese, but she didn't. Instead she began to kiss me and I kissed her back eagerly. The skin on her hand felt soft on the back of my neck and my hand was tangled in her sweet-smelling coal black hair. When we broke apart her earthen eyes found me and shone even brighter than the stars, moon, and sun combined. I hugged her close and she snuggled her head against my chest.

_I am so glad I have a girl like Julie_, I thought later on as we had the best night of our lives.

* * *

**A/N: Hey I picture Ben being one of those hopless romantic types when he's not acting like an idiot! So that's that!**


	2. Origins

I was out in the hallway in my high school, searching frantically for any sign of my boyfriend. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his signature bright green jacket whip between two chatting freshmen girls. I immediately started chasing after him, almost knocking the two girls over. I had no time to murmur a 'Sorry', I needed to catch up with him, to find out what was wrong with him and why he rushed out of World History class so quickly.

Okay, true it was the end of the day and probably everybody was eager to get the hell out of here since it was a four day weekend, but this was entirely different. I think it had something to do with what we were learning today. Today we were learning about World War II, but, and thank my lucky stars, we were starting Germany's part in it… a.k.a the Holocaust. I couldn't believe one man ordered the destruction of some many people. It looked like the whole class was disgusted when the heard the lecture and saw the pictures, but something seemed especially wrong with Ben.

All he did was stare at his desk, his emerald green eyes not moving from his blank sheet of binder paper on which he was supposed to be taking notes. When Mr. Johnson showed pictures of the concentration camps, Ben winced when he had dared to look up and quickly lowered his eyes again. The whole forty-five minutes we were in that class, he seemed so pained, so sad, so… angry.

I had finally caught up with him. We were in the student parking lot were his car was parked. When he reached the car door, I grabbed his hand. He immediately stopped reaching for the door and turned to looked at me, his beautiful eyes so close to tearing up.

"What do you want from me, Julie?" he asked, almost whining. I kept my grip firm on his left wrist and my other hand reached to grab his right one.

"I want to know what's wrong with you," I stated, firmly, my right hand reaching his right wrist and taking it. We stood like that for awhile, brown eyes staring into green ones. He sighed and looked down at the ground.

"I'm part German, Julie. My family came from that country and I don't know if my ancestors are protectors or killers. I can't stand that!" He said all of that sounding very pained. I understood now. Like Japan, Germany had played an awful part in World War II. I felt the same way about where I came from.

"I don't care Ben," I said, pulling him close to me. He looked at me, a bit of surprise in his eyes. "I never had, nor will I ever care what my boyfriend's nationality is," I whispered and I kissed him.

When we broke apart he was smiling at me. "I love you, Julie," he whispered.

"I love you too, Ben," I whispered back, tears of joy forming in my eyes. He pulled me closer and hugged. From that moment on I knew he would never let me go

* * *

**A/N; This is just an opinion, so don't flame me, please! Hope you liked it.**


	3. Not Going Anywhere

Julie's POV;

Ben was lying unconscious on the battlefield. It had been another close scrape with the Forever Knights, who had tried to take Ship from us for the umpteenth time, but we had saved him none the less. But I wasn't worried about him right now when my boyfriend was lying beaten, bloody, and bruised on the ground. I, immediately, rushed to his side with Kevin, Elaina, Necxi, and Gwen right behind me.

Elaina and I kneeled near his head, tears forming in our eyes. "No please no," I heard Gwen and Necxi whisper together. Our hero couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. We all loved him dearly (but nobody could really call Kevin a fan). It was hard to imagine the world without him.

We had just about lost hope of him being alive when he started coughing. "…10," he choked, finishing the countdown he had started before he was taken by surprise by the Forever Knights' ambush, since they were expecting us. Elaina and I let a breath we didn't realize we were holding in. Kevin, Necxi, and Gwen all smiled ruefully and Ship bounced his towards us.

"Ship! Ship!" my pet chirped. He nudged Ben's side affectionately and Ben smiled at our pet Mechamorph and petted him on his head.

"Please, Ben don't you scare us like that!" I whispered brushing the hair out his beautiful emerald green eyes. He looked up at me and stared directly into my eyes, smiling. His eyes and their brightness felt like they were peering into my soul. They seemed to take my breath away. He raised his hand to gently touch my cheek and I held his hand there.

"Like I would ever leave you and Elaina in this mess we call a world," he said, smiling ruefully. I smiled and leaned down until his lips were pressed gently against mine. That small kiss still felt like fuel to him and I knew it, because it kinda felt like fuel to me too.

"Can you stand?" Gwen asked Ben. I jumped slightly. I almost forgot that she, Kevin, Elaina, and Necxi were still there. She, Elaina, and Necxi were both smiling at the scene and Kevin looked disgusted with the 'mush'.

"As long as I have both Julie and Elaina with me, I'll have the strength to do anything," Ben said with a smile. Elaina and I looked up at and smiled at each other with tears in our eyes. From that moment on I knew he would love us forever.

* * *

**A/N; Okay so it's also Belaina moment! Get over it!**


	4. The Zoo

**A/N; Okay this is a play of my favorite American Manga. Kudos if by the end of the scene you can guess what it is! **

* * *

Ben's POV;

Julie and I were at the zoo one Sunday afternoon, observing all the animals that Julie found 'cute' or 'adorable'. I didn't dare try to question her definition of adorable, but let me tell you something. Even though I can change into an alien version of one, monkeys kinda creep me out when they screech.

We continued to walk about the zoo looking at giraffes, gorillas, and zebras. All the times that Julie was preoccupied with the animals, I was staring at her, thinking about her , and thinking about loving her. She's not beautiful, you know. She so much more. She and Elaina are both like angels in disguise sent to watch over. But for today, I only have one guardian angel… Julie Elizabeth Yamamoto. and, in my opinion, she is the brightest angel out there.

"…how does that sound?" asked Julie, bringing me out of my thoughts. Crap, I probably should've been listening to listening to what she was saying.

Her beautiful brown eyes got big, reproachful, and puppy-eyed looking, which made her look, if it were possible, even cuter. "W-were you even listening to me?" she asked, with her bottom lip sticking out.

_Oh man this is going on my permanent record, _I thought, panicking. _Better think fast._

"I got distracted by someone," I said, twirling a piece of her ebony locks between my fingers. _Truth better _damn _well_ _work here, _I thought, desperately.

She went slightly pink and smiled. "Nice save there, buddy," she said, sarcastically but smiling all the same.

"Anyway what were saying?" I asked taking her in my arms.

"I was saying that you must be bored walking around, and that, judging by your reaction with the monkeys, you are probably freaked out, so we should stop and get some food," said Julie, simply but fast, yet I understood what she said.

_This is the woman I am going to _**MARRY**, I thought, my eyes tearing up. "Yeah, yeah food sounds good," I said, trying hard not to cry. The rest of the day though was just a haze, that's kinda all I remember. Go figure! :D

* * *

**A/N; Guess what it is now? Well it's Dramacon! You might want it, it's a great story! Well 'til next time! Oh almost forgot there's a a new poll on my profile for a Benlie fanfic. Be sure to vote!**

**~Ellie~ (My NM)**


	5. Feeling Free

**A/N; Here's the fifth chapter finally! Please don't kill me over the lateness!**

* * *

Julie's POV;

My ebony hair flew behind me as we zipped along through the skies. My arms were wrapped around Ben's chest, so I don't fall _and _so I could feel his heart beat along with mine. He was in total control of his hoverboard, it turned when he wanted it to and flew straight as a ruler. I felt free up here with him, like a bird. He felt free too, I knew he did.

Suddenly a sound cut the night silence. Ben turned his head to look behind us, his green eyes shining in the moonlight. A helicopter with a newscrew was flying right behind us, a cameraman aiming the camera in our direction. Obviously it was the paparazzi, hoping to get something on us. Ben made a noise like an angry dog and turned his head to path before us.

"Hold onto me tight Julie," he whispered. I tightened my grip around his chest as he said, "Time to lose these."

Just then the hoverboard took off at an amazing speed, blowing our back so much, that, if I wasn't afraid of falling to my death from this height, I could touch his dark brown locks. The helicopter had no chance of catching up from the moment we hit that speed. I hated to admit it, but I was starting to appreciate my boyfriend's reckless habits.

Also he was doing a good job on making up for the previous night. The paparazzi had swarmed in on us when we were having a picnic in the park. Since we didn't have his hoverboard then, Ben had to transform in order to escape them and let me tell you, Cannonbolt is _not_ fun to ride in. I was throwing up my dinner for _ten_ minutes!

I could honestly say that I was having fun now that we had the hoverboard. It was just amazing to be up here with him, zooming along in the sky like we own it. Even though we're still it feels like, when we have this freedom, our age doesn't matter, we're free anyway. What was even more amazing than that was my Ben, whom my arms were wrapped around. I just didn't want to let him go. He was mine, forever.

"Should I drop you off Julie?" Ben asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts. "It's getting pretty late."

I nuzzled my head in his back, settled in his warmth and said, "What's your hurry, hero boy? My parents aren't home, your parents aren't home, so why don't why stay out a little while longer? The paparazzi can't follow us anymore and we have the whole weekend to relax."

Ben grinned at me devilishly, turned back around to the front, and said, "Sure thing, Princess. Where should our next destination be?"

"No destination, just fly until I say stop," I demanded, tightening my grip even tighter.

"Easily arranged," Ben said, leaning forward slightly hold his arms to keep his balance. At that moment, I thought we were officially free, not just because we were flying, because I felt that we were the freest couple in the world. Nobody can restrict our love, and that much I knew for sure.

* * *

**A/N; Hoped you liked it! Please leave reviews because I loves them!**

**~Ellie~**


	6. Starry Hillside

**A/N; Still not dead you Ben 10 Superfan 101 haters! HA!**

* * *

Julie's POV;

I sat on top of the hillside overlooking the city, hugging my knees into my chest and my chin resting on my kneecaps. My earthen brown eyes were gazing into the star-lined horizon with my ebony hair blowing lightly in the breeze. I looked to my right down at my boyfriend, who laying stretched out on his back on the cool grass.

Ben's usual beautiful emerald green eyes were closed lightly and his breathing was soft, mingling in with the nighttime sounds. I watched his chest rise slowly up and down, listening to his gentle breathing. I smiled at the sight of him and laid down next to him, my head laying on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was a soothing melody to me.

This hillside had become our favorite place to be during the past few months. It was isolated from the city, but still had the most perfect of Bellwood. Bellwood wasn't any Las Vegas at night but it was still a beautiful sight to see after the sun goes down. It was an ideal place to hang out because the paparazzi can't find it and don't know about it. We both thought that is was better to not have cameras in our faces everytime we go out.

After I had that thought I felt his left arm wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I looked in his direction with a sheepish smile on my face. Sure enough, he was awake, his toxic eyes staring up at the starry sky, a loving smile spreading across his pale lips. I reached over and wrapped my arm around his chest, snuggling my head closer to his heart.

"What time did you say that your parents were coming home again?" he asked, slyly, pulling me even closer.

I slowly closed my eyes with a smile on my face. "I called them while you were sleeping, they think I'm staying the night at Gwen's."

His smile widened and he cuddled his head against mine. "Then that leaves some of the weekend to us then."

My smile turned into a grin and I said, "Got that right, hero."

* * *

**A/N; Finished! Desperately need ideas people! Help me ad review!**

**~Ellie~**


	7. Taking Care of Julie

**A/N; STILL NOT DEAD! XPPPP**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, NOTHING I TELLS YOU!**

* * *

Ben's POV;

I stood alone in the Yamamoto's kitchen, watching the pot of creamy, tomato soup on the stove. Stirring the pot counterclockwise, I glanced backwards towards the hall that led towards Julie's room. I came to Julie's house for two reasons; one, because Julie's parents and siblings were out for the day and two, because she's sick. When she called me this morning she told me that she couldn't hang out with me today because she had a cold.

I not a doctor or anything but I do know that soup can help with a cold, so I told her that I'd be right over. When I got there and she opened the door, I found out that her parents were out Christmas shopping for the whole day. Not forgetting my mission today (taking care of her), I quickly asked what her favorite soup was. Once she said 'tomato' my face lit up immediately. My mother had taught me to cook tomato soup when I was thirteen years old!

I had told to go back to her room and lay down and that I'll come in there when the soup's done. It was almost done too, I just needed to add some Tennyson touch to it. I took a ladle and a spoon from the silverware from a drawer and pulled a bowl and a plate to put underneath it. Using the ladle, I poured some of the creamy, red soup from the pot into the bowl and placed it on top of the plate.

Using an oven I found in my own kitchen, I took out a loaf of garlic bread from the oven. Then I cut two slices from it and placed them strategically on either side of the bowl. For the final touch, I took a small bag of basil leaves out of my back pack. I pulled two leaves from the bag and sprinkled them on top of the soup. Then I gently picked up the plate with the bread and the soup and walked slowly to her room and opened the door.

Her room was very bright, as was her personality. The walls were pink and white with posters of her favorite singers and boy bands plastered all over them. On her dresser were pictures that she took with me, her family, and her friends. She also had little figurines of animals standing on either side of each picture, with decorative frames surrounding the pictures. On a shelf on one of the walls above her bed were some of her favorite books and mangas. I immediately recognized the thick _Harry Potter_ books lined up in order.

Julie was sitting up on her bed, propped up by a bunch of pillows, wearing a blue bedtime kimono with white flowers on it. She was reading a manga called _Ranma ½_, sniffing as she turned each page because of her stuffy nose, with a box a tissues sitting on a white wooden nightstand. I was very glad the she was her white fluffy blanket and her pink comforter. When I cleared my throat loudly, she looked up with her brown earthen eyes and smiled sweetly at the plate and bowl in my hands.

"You didn't have to do that Ben," she said, tucking a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. I smiled and crossed the room to sit down on her bed.

"Of course I had to," I said, grinning my usual goofy grin and handing her the soup. "You're my girl."

She smiled at me and began eating my tomato soup.

I didn't leave her house until her folks came home, but I enjoyed taking care of Julie… especially since she liked my soup!

* * *

**A/N; I owe this chapter to DrakeRider256! Thank you! Please Review!**

**~Ellie~**


	8. A Parents' Nighttime Job

**A/N: Hey there meh peepz! Here's a new a new chappie! ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I own only Lennora. The other characters are property of Man Of Action and the plot idea is ETNRL4L's.**

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Ben's eyes snapped open at the tiny whisper. Years of being an active Plumber agent trained him to be ready for anything at anytime, so he was jumpy at even the slightest sound. But the was no need for jumpiness once he saw who it was who whispered: his three year old son, Kenny. He was standing there in the dark in his pale green pajamas, holding his favorite stuffed puppy and his blanket.

Ben glanced at the clock sleepily and noticed that it was one o'clock in the morning. He turned to his young son and asked, "What are you doing up this early in the morning buddy? Something wrong?"

"I had a bad dream Papa," Kenny said quietly, his hazel eyes shining brightly, hugging his puppy to his chest.

Ben smiled at his young son and turned to wake his wife, who was sleeping quietly beside him on their large king sized bed.

"Julie!" he said, quietly giving his wife a little push. "Hey Julie!"

The small Asian-American woman woke up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She eyed her husband murderously for waking her up this early in the morning and he smiled a weak and scared smile. Julie can be quite frightening when she wants to be.

"What is it Ben?" she groaned.

Ben raised an eyebrow and said, "Our son is here. He said he had a nightmare."

Julie sat straight up, her bedtime kimono falling slightly off of her shoulder, and looked concernedly at her young son.

"Where's Lennora honey?" she asked reaching over her husband to hold her son's hand. Kenny's tiny face puckered cutely with annoyance.

"Sissy said that she's not a wimp so she no want to come with me to Mommy and Daddy's room," he said, pouting. Ben and Julie exchanged a knowing smirk. Lennora, Kenny's fraternal twin sister, acts tough but both of her parents knew that within two hours, she will come in here the same way Kenny did with the same complaint.

"Do you want to sleep with us sport?" Ben asked Kenny, kindly, ruffling his son's dark brown hair.

Kenny's little face lit up and he said, excitedly, "Yes! Yes!"

"Come up here between Mommy and Daddy Kenny-chan," Julie said, softly. With some help from his father, Kenny clambered up onto the bed, still clutching his puppy and blanket. Once he was on the bed, he snuggled himself in between Ben and Julie and went straight to sleep.

Ben and Julie smiled at their sleeping son and glanced at each with loving smiles.

"Let's say we get some sleep before Lenni comes in here?" Julie whispered, placing a hand on Ben's jaw.

Ben grabbed hold of his wife's hand, smiled, and quietly said, "Sounds like plan."

Both husband and wife lay down on either side of their small son, each with an arm across his tiny body. The family then all fell asleep like that… at least until three in the morning when Lennora came in.

* * *

**A/N; There's the end folks! Please rate and review! Give me ideas! Byeas! Thanx 4 reading!**

**~Ellie~**


	9. Julie's Fear

**A/N: More benlie! Satisfaction!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Julie huddled in the dark santuary that was the right-hand corner of her bedroom closet. Her hands were clasped tightly over her ears and her knees were pulled in close to her chest. Tears streamed down the small Asian girl's face as the crashes of lightning and the booms of thunder echoed in the night sky, through her room, and into her closet and even reached her ears through her hands. Fear jolted through her body with each frightening sound that went off. She **hated** thunderstorms. She really did...

The raven-haired teen has been afraid of thunder and lightining ever since she was a little girl. One night, when Julie was three, she was out shopping with her mother. Since the only car had was the one her father drove and that night he was at work, so she and her mother had to walk home with their groceries. All of a sudden it had started to rain hard, and her mother had told her to run ahead to the shelter of the bus stop. As she was running to the bus stop, a lightining bolt struck the ground _nearly_ a **foot** away from her! Julie ran crying back to her mother, who rushed to the nearest home with a phone so they could call her father, who picked them up from the house after the thunderstorm was over. Julie has never been able to handle thunderstorms since then.

As the deafening booms got louder and louder, Julie wondere about what she was going to do to calm herself down this time. Her parents were on their anniversary trip for a week and Julie was too scared to get out of the closet to go get her cell phone so that she could call someone. But as she was thinking this she suddenly remembered something that her father had taught her to do so that she could tell when the storm was going away: she could count the seconds between each thunderclap and the longer it took for it to sound off the sooner the storm would go away! Okay she'd just do that.

"O-one-one thousand," she counted, her voice shaking and her hands still covering her ears, "t-two-one thousand-"

She was cut off by a loud clap of thunder that shook her room and closet, making her curl up closer to her closet corner. Swallowing hard, she started counting again.

"One-one thousand, two-"

Another thunderclap sounded throughout the house, cutting her off once again. Julie froze in intense fear: the storm wasn't going away- it was getting closer. Tears cascaded down her cheeks and frightened sobs shook her body. What was she going to do now? Ride out the storm alone? She needed someone to be here with her, to hold her, to comfort her. But she was too scared to try and contact anyone. It was hopeless...

"Julie?" Through the deafening booms she recognized her name- and the sound of the person's voice. It was as clear as day as she heard the voice drift from her room and into her closet. Julie's eyes widened. How could he be here? She didn't call him or anything, so why was he here?

"Julie where are you?" the voice called again. Plucking up her courage, Julie answered back in a shaking voice.

"I-I'm in the c-closet, B-ben."

Her closet door opened up and, in a flash of lightining, she she saw her boyfriend, Ben, standing in the doorway. His emerald green eyes hurriedly searched the closet for her and once he saw her curled up in her corner, he smiled in relief. Crouching down to her level, he took her in his arms and she buried her face into his chest, still crying and shaking.

"Your mother called me, in case you're wondering," Ben said, stroking Julie's ebony hair. Her perked up and listened closely. Her _mother_ called him? _**Why**_?

"She wanted me to keep you company while the storm was going on," he continued, as if he were reading her mind. "She told me that you were afraid of thunder and lightining."

_Oh great,_ Julie thought, scornfully. _My _**mother**_ told him about my fear instead of me! As if this weren't humiliating enough..._

"It's okay, Julie," Ben said, holding her closer to him. "I understand completely. And I don't think of you any differently just because of some phobia you have. And in case you thought that you were always gonna be alone during these storms, I'm going to make a promise to you that whenever there's thunderstorm, I will always be with you, so that you will never be alone and scared."

Julie didn't answer back. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled her head into his chest. The steady sound of his heartbeat soothed and comforted her and pretty soon she was asleep in his arms. Smiling, Ben stood up with her in his arms, walked over to her bed, and laid her down on the bed on her side. Then he laid down next to her, facing her, and brushing her hair away from her closed eyes. He took her in her arms once more and rested his chin on top of her head. His eyes slowly began to droop as well and pretty soon, he was asleep, just like his Asian angel. And they stayed like that until the beautiful morning sun shone.

* * *

**A/N: Cuuuuute isn't it? :3 I thought I should give Julie a fear since she hasn't had a clear one in the show! Review please!**

**~Ellie~**


	10. His Princess

**A/N: It's been a long while since I wrote anything for Ben 10 but this idea just popped into my head and so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on Jules, can I open my eyes _now_?" I asked, sort of whining, my eyes shut tight.

"Not yet! Give me a couple more minutes!" Julie's voice drifted down the hall from her bedroom to the living room where I was right now. I groaned and leaned back into the couch, keeping my eyes shut tight. Julie had been eager to show me something ever since school started today. She practically dragged me over to her house when the bell to end seventh period rang.

So here I was waiting patiently for her to show me whatever the heck it was she wanted to show me for about… an hour and ten minutes. Or at least that's what it felt like to me. All I knew was that I was bored and painfully curious about what was so amazing that she absolutely couldn't wait to show me.

"Okay ready~!" came her voice again, this time sounding more pleased than annoyed, and it was accompanied by rapid footsteps that hurried into the living room. "Okay, open your eyes!"

My eyes snapped open and when I saw Julie, they nearly popped out of their sockets: She looked **beautiful.** Her now long ebony hair was tied up in a sort of bun with only a few locks of hair dangling around her face. A beautiful sakura flower was the only decoration in her hair but it affected the way she was dressed. Remembering what she told me about her Japanese culture, I assumed that this was a yukata, a traditional kimono worn by the Japanese during celebrations. And my God it was _**amazing **_on her.

The main color of the yukata was pink but the trim of the sleeves, opening, the bottom of the yukata, and obi were a light green and the print on the yukata was of cherry blossoms. Her make-up was light but it was great on her pale, fair skin.

It took me a few seconds to get my bearings as I just stared at her. But when she walked over to the couch and sat beside me, I snapped out of my stupor and turned to her, a smile growing on my face.

"D-do you like it, Ben-kun?" she asked, a blush growing on her cheeks as I continued to smile at her.

Gently, I pulled her onto my lap and wrapped my arms around her. "Julie," I said, gently brushing her hair out of her beautiful brown eyes. "How to you say 'princess' in Japanese?"

She blinked at me, a blush still a pale pink on her cheeks, and said, "_Kotaishihi_."

Smiling widely, I kissed her forehead and said, "You're beautiful, my lovely _Kotaishihi."_

At that she blushed redder than my cousin's hair. At that's **red** believe me.

* * *

**A/N: I thought that I should include Julie's culture in this chater and I hoped I described everything and translated accurately. If I did not, I take constructive critisism well and I don't mind being corrected. Please review!**

**~Ellie~**


End file.
